Bring You Back
by samm14
Summary: Harry died. Voldemort should be happy, but he's not. So he brings him back. Mature slight gore and language


Bring You Back

Samm14

Harry P. x Voldemort

Intro:

It was all over the news. Their last hope, dead. Harry Potter did not die in the hands of Voldemort. He died by tripping and falling down the stairs. An ordinary death to a not-so-ordinary hero.

Thousands mourned in the privacy of their homes for Voldemort took over and there was no stopping him. Harry Potter was dead and he could do anything he wanted. Anything at all.

OoOo

Voldemort Pov

"Why!" I screamed as he read the paper scaring several of his followers, "Why is he dead!"

Lucius Malfoy stepped up, "Who my lord?"

"Harry freakin' Potter that's who!" I said kicking a vase over like a three year old in a tantrum.

"B-but my Lord I thought you wanted him dead?" Lucius asked thoroughly confused, as so was the other Death Eaters.

"Not by falling down stairs." I growled, "He should've died by my wand! Not by pure accident!"

"My lord," Bellatrix spoke up, "What do you suppose we do?"

"I want him alive, so I can kill him myself." I sneered

"Yes sir." chanted the Death Eaters

"Now go!" I yelled sitting back on his throne.

The Death Eaters scrambled making there way to the door. I sighed as Nagini slithered around my neck.

"Good help is hard to come by these days."

OoOo

Hermione Pov

I gazed around to look at my mourning friends in our underground hideout. They lost all hope since Harry has died. It was a natural way to go, but why now? When everyone needed him to be there.

There was no one brave or strong enough to stand up to Voldemort now. Not even in numbers did we have a chance to finish him. All the world was in chaos to a battle we lost. Without the Chosen One there was no chance in hell Voldemort would fall.

I sighed as the Underground leader announced it was time to eat. I got up and slowly walked up to our cupboard and pulled a can of soup out. There was no fire or way of heating since most of us were stripped of our wands, so the food had to be cold.

'If Harry were here now.' I mused, 'He would fight for us so we wouldn't have to live this way.'

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard quiet weeping. Ginny was silently crying in a corner all alone.

"Ginny what's wrong?" I asked

"I need Harry." she sobbed.

"Honey we all do." I said soothingly

"N-no I need him because I-I'm pregnant." She sobbed harder.

"It's ok I'm here for you." I shushed, "We are all here for you."

OoOo

Lucius Pov

I looked through all the books in the library searching for an answer to solve Voldemort's problems. Many was to drastic and some killed everyone around the person being revived as sacrifice.

'No we want to be alive to assist the Lord.' I thought quietly to himself.

My son, Draco, was helping looking through the books as slowly as he could. I started to glare at my son.

"What?" Draco said

"We are supposed to be helping the Dark Lord! Not wasting his time!" I said loudly.

"I'm reading through this one, I think it might work." He said with a proud smirk on his face.

"Well boy! What is it do?" I shouted at him

"You need the person your reviving offspring. Then you make a potion for it to drink and it transform's into it's mother or father. It will have all past memories, but how he died." Draco explained

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed, "But where are we going to get the baby."

"Well before Potter died his girlfriend was getting bigger and complaining of morning sickness." Draco said, "She might be pregnant."

"Good now I'm going to rally up the Death Eater's and search Ginny Weasley." I said quickly walking toward their direction to inform them.

OoOo

Ron Pov

It's been a week since we all found out my sister was pregnant. God Damn Harry for dying on her! It would have been easier if he just lived!

Ginny was sitting with Hermione trying to figure out how they would get the supplies needed. They made several plans to go up and steal from abandon stores before the delivery.

Several people shouted and screamed. I ran toward the direction it was coming from and saw Death Eaters trying to make there way through.

'I had to go warn Hermione and Ginny' I thought I started to run as fast I could to them. They looked alarmed and scared. We were useless without our wands. Whose idea was to them away from us anyways?

"Come Death Eater's are coming." I said helping them up.

Just then Dean Thomas came running by. "Hurry guys the-," he never finished his sentence because he was shot with a killing curse in the back.

"Come guys run." I said yelling at them as we started to run. Ginny was having difficulty since she was a month pregnant. She fell down suddenly and couldn't get back up.

We doubled back to get her, but she was shaking her head furiously, "Go ahead guys it isn't me they want."

I gave a look to Hermione and she just nodded before we started running again. It was the only way we could survive, even if it meant leaving a person behind.

But how dead wrong Ginny was.

OoOo

Ginny Pov

I watched as my friend and brother left me behind. I was crying hysterically saying it was all for good, my death would be quick and painless. I saw a shadow loom over me.

"Here she is!" The person said above me drawing attention to all the other Death Eaters. Fear seeped into the very core of my body.

"Come on we need to bring her back to the Dark Lord." A familiar voice yelled as they stunned me. I instantly blacked out.

Later….

I woke up with chains holding me to a wall. Ahead was a throne with Voldemort himself. I became nauseous at the possible reasons I may be here.

"What do you want with me!" I screamed.

A Cruciatus Curse was thrown my way sending pain throughout my body. I screamed in pain feeling my eyes roll back.

"Stop! Stop it!" Voldemort called to his follower. When he failed to oblige he was shot down and killed, "If anyone hurts her again you will be killed. We need to keep the baby healthy."

'They wanted my baby?' I thought wildly, 'They can't have him. No!'

"What," I started breathing heavily, "do you want with my baby?"

"Well to cut a long story short," he paused, "Were bringing your dear Harry Potter back."

OoOo

Voldemort Pov

"No!" the redheaded yelled feebly, "Don't kill my baby!"

I got up and walked toward her. I pulled her chin up to make her meet me in the eyes. She glared before spitting in my face.

I wiped the spit from my face before saying, "I would say sorry, but I'm not. This is going to like it or not."

I pulled a knife from my robe pockets and stabbed her stomach. She screamed in agony, but I kept going until there was a hole big enough to pull the baby out.

I grabbed the growing baby and pulled it out. It was no bigger than my hand, but it will do. The girl was crying and mindlessly saying no over and over again.

I sneered and cut the umbilical cord from the baby. I handed the slimy mess to one of my servants.

"Get the potion out." I commanded and they quickly. The servant dropped the baby into the boiling potion and you could hear faint no's in the background.

"All set Lord." The potion master said.

I put my arms above my head and yelled, "Vita post mortem!" The potion started smoking and began to evaporate. The smoke cleared and at the bottom of the cauldron laid Harry Potter himself, looking as he never died.

OoOo

Harry Pov

I stretched out and yawned. I got up and looked around still groggy from sleep.

'Huh? Why am I in a cauldron?' I thought looking around. I saw Voldemort and whipped my wand out.

"Hello Potter," He said, "Have a nice death?"

"Death?" I thought confusingly I spotted Ginny on the wall behind Draco Malfoy. Her stomach was cut open and her blood was dripping to the floor.

"I was dead? For how long?" I demanded the answer.

"Oh a month or so." Voldemort said his corners of his lips lifting.

"Why am I alive then?" I asked getting out the cauldron.

"Oh I just brought you back," He said, "to kill you myself."

"You evil sick bastard." I spat pointing my wand at him.

"Yes, I'm evil, but with good intentions." He laughed coldly

"Tom we all know that is not true." I said making his eye twitch slightly at the sound of his real name.

"Enough small talk," He said as he got ready. "It's time for you to die again."

A green light flashed toward me as I yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The red and green collided. Then suddenly mine turned gold and pushed his back.

"No! I'm supposed to kill you! Not you kill me!" He screamed.

"One thing Tom. I know the good intentions," I yelled, "Those good intentions are to save the one's I love from your evil intentions."

There was one last powerful push before our spells hit him. He fell dead instantly.

I didn't stand there swallowing my victory. I went to Ginny and a stunned Malfoy. I cut the chains and grabbed her and apparated to the Weasley House.

When we stopped I laid Ginny on the couch and healed her. When she was completely finished I sent Hermione and Ron a Patronus telling him where to find us when I fell down exhausted.

That's what happens when you come back to life and killed the most evil man in the world in one day.


End file.
